My High School Sweetheart
by Blue Lone Wolf
Summary: A story on two love-struck teenagers in high school. Lots of fluff. Slice of life. A happy fanfic, no angst at all! Let me repeat: NO ANGST. Shiznat fan-service because the world needs more shiznat fluff. CHAPTER 4 is just notes!
1. My first kiss

**My High School Sweetheart**

My first attempt at writing a fanfic, so... don't laugh at me. Please? -Cowers in a corner- I wrote this a little while ago not really thinking about posting it up anywhere. It was only until my girlfriend read it and now is encouraging (more like harassing) me to post it so i can get reviews on it from other people. Ok so this chapter has no plot at all, it's just here to set the scene and all that jazz. Just so you know there is lots of fluff. Haha.

**Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME. Yes. That's right's it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hyserically- **

* * *

It's a well known fact that the one and only Shizuru Fujino is Natsuki's girlfriend. No one dares to approach Shizuru when Natsuki is around… _well, unless they want to beaten up into pulp. _Natsuki is very protective over Shizuru who does not seem to mind. The couple have officially been together for almost a year & a couple of months **or** according to Shizuru only just a year, she believes they only became an official couple after they shared their first kiss and of course Natsuki has to disagree with this. 

**A year ago… **

One breezy summer's day in a hidden garden, there laid down upon the freshly cut grass were two love struck teenagers looking up at the sky; their fingers laced together, daydreaming.

A small gust of wind brushed past Shizuru making her slightly shiver, Natsuki, quick to notice the small movement decided to act upon it. "C'mere Shizuru", sitting up Shizuru glanced up at Natsuki giving her a quizzical look. Settling on not saying anything Natsuki got up and positioned herself behind Shizuru. Hesitantly, Natsuki proceeded to get closer to Shizuru only to pause just inches away from Shizuru. Swallowing a small gulp Natsuki wrapped herself around Shizuru, her arms hugging Shizuru's waist and leaning onto Shizuru in attempt to keep Shizuru warm. Immediately, Natsuki could feel Shizuru's muscles tense up and then relax; smiling to herself Natsuki silently congratulated herself. "Mmmph" Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned back into the warm embrace.

**A couple of hours later that day...**

"Natsuki, it's getting dark and a little chilly. We should go, we're going to be in trouble. Neither one of us have told our parents we will be coming home late" Shizuru managed to untangle herself from Natsuki. Once she was up she looked down at Natsuki only to find Natsuki had laid back down on the grass with her arms folded behind her head; eyes closed with a small content smile on her face.

"Ne, Shizuru… let's stay like this a little longer"

"Ara, ara... I'd love to stay like this with you, but we are both going to get in trouble. We can always come back here tomorrow, right?"

Wordlessly Natsuki motioned Shizuru to come and lie down on the grass next to her. Giving in, Shizuru laid down next to Natsuki. Slowly, Natsuki rolled over onto her stomach and gazed at Shizuru's face, taking in her beauty.

"Natsuki looks so cute when she is deep in thought" snapping out of her reverie Natsuki blushed a cute shade of red. Immediately she looked away and whispered "You look even more beautiful under the moonlight", turning her head back to Shizuru she looked deep into those bewitching crimson eyes as if she were searching for something. Her face drawing closer and closer to Shizuru, before she realised it her face was barely centimetres away from Shizuru's. Not being able to hold herself back any longer Natsuki cupped Shizuru's cheeks and leaned down to capture those alluring lips. Letting Natsuki take control of the kiss Shizuru merely wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck pulling Natsuki closer to herself. Natsuki didn't seem like she was going to deepen the kiss and so Shizuru had no choice but to take matters into her own hands. She rolled over smoothly; consequently she was on top and at advantage, after gently tugging Natsuki's lip with her teeth she slipped her tongue into Natsuki's mouth and began to explore. Moments later the two drew back for air, Natsuki was grinning from ear to ear; silently congratulating herself (for the second time) after noticing the adorable blush covering Shizuru's face.

"Yeah, i suppose we ought to leave now" Giving Shizuru a small smile Natsuki started to get up onto her feet. Shizuru still dazed from the kiss never made a move to get up. "Natsuki? We're leaving already?" Pouting, Shizuru grabbed one of Natsuki's wrists and swiftly pulled her back down.

"Shiz-Woaaaahh-mmmmm"

**Present day… **

Walking down a crowded corridor of Fuka academy was Natsuki and her two close friends Mai and Nao, Mai and Natsuki were making their way down to their next class- English Literature.

"Nao, what class have you got now?"

"Does it matter, Mai? I'm going to skip."

"I thought you promised us you were not going to skip anymore?!"

"I didn't say those words exactly! I said I was going to cut down. And I am."

"Didn't you just skip last lesson?" Natsuki muttered.

"Shut it, Kuga."

Before Natsuki could yell at Nao someone grabbed her arm, yanked her into the girl's restroom and pinned her to the wall. "What the…" She was cut off her lips were pressed up against another pair of lips. Recognising the familiar scent of lavender she smiled into the kiss. Putting one arm around Shizuru's back Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer to herself. She used her free hand sneak down Shizuru's front to find the rim of her shirt, giving the shirt a quick tug she slipped her hand under the shirt and began to caress Shizuru's silky smooth stomach.

_Must. Not. Ravage. Her. Right. Here. Right. Now. _Those were the words being chanted over and over in Natsuki's head. As if she was able to read Natsuki's mind Shizuru let out a seductive chuckle.

As much as Natsuki loved this making out sesson with Shizuru, she could not hang about any longer for she was running late for her next lesson. Usually Natsuki would not mind arriving late for lessons, she actually has a habit of walking into a lesson just before it ends, but for this particular class Natsuki has to be on time unless she wants to be embarrassingly scolded in front of all her classmates.

"Mmm, Shizuru I have to get to class" Said Natsuki pulling out of the kiss.

"Can't you skip?" Replied Shizuru breathlessly.

"No, i can't. What about you? Do you not have class?"

"Yes, I don't have a lesson right now. However I do have school president duties to carry out."

"Then go do them Shizuru! My teacher is going to hunt me down and mutilate me if turn up at class late. I'm too scared to think of what she is going to do to me if I don't turn up for class at all!"

"Ah… then if you don't want to be mutilated i guess you should run along." Giggled Shizuru.

Panicking, Natsuki gave Shizuru a quick peck on the cheek before running for her life to her next class. "Ara, ara… she really is the cutest little thing ever." Sighing happily Shizuru made her way out of the girl's restroom.

* * *

"Psst, hey Natsuki! Where did you disappear off to?" 

"….Shizuru"

Giggling Mai gave Natsuki a knowing wink.

* * *

_**That's the first chapter. D**_

_**What did you think??**_


	2. My love

This chapter was just updated. Noticed some small annoying mistakes that were bugging me. Blaaaah.

* * *

I am worried that people are not going to enjoy this next chapter…. :S (There are a few grammatical errors, please try your best to ignore them. I can't see them, but i know there are loads. -.-) Uhhhhhhm another thing, i tried my best to make it longer.

**Thank you all for reviewing! (Huzzah, over 20 reviews on the first chapter!)** I'm glad people enjoy my pointless fluff. Some people are asking me not to turn this fic into angst. LMAO xD Don't worry, I'm keeping this fic only sweet and gay. Ignore the lame pun xD

I've been thinking- should I just screw the whole idea of giving this story a plot? Or just leave it the way it is?

If I'm going to give it a plot I'm going to have to pull one out of my a— xD

Quick question what is AU and OOC? XD I'm sorry I'm not familiar with these abbreviations.

**Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME. Yes. That's right's it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hyserically- **

* * *

It was late after school hours and Natsuki was waiting outside in the school's parking lot waiting for her Shizuru, who was currently finishing off school president duties. Getting off her Ducati, Natsuki took off her helmet and placed it down on her bike. _What's taking Shizuru so long? She's always on time. Maybe I should go and check up on her?_ Just when Natsuki was about to make her way to Shizuru, she felt a warm body press up against her back.

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for me. Nat-su-ki?" whispered Shizuru, her warm breath caressing Natsuki's ears. Momentarily, everything Natsuki wanted to say to Shizuru seemed to have been caught in her throat. Clearing her throat, Natsuki continued "I-it's fine, I was just about to go look for you". Turning around in the embrace Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and leaned her forehead Shizuru's forehead. "Ara, is something bothering you today, Natsuki seems a little down?"

"Not really, I'm fine… let me take you out somewhere today?" giving Shizuru a small kiss on the shoulder, she made her way up kissing every inch of Shizuru's skin she could reach. Feeling weak on her knee's Shizuru gripped the blue haired girl's shoulders for balance. Finally reaching Shizuru's lips, Natsuki kissed her passionately. Both of them pulled out of the kiss at the same time for air.

"So, how about it? I'll pick you up at 8pm. It's Friday so your parents won't mind if I bring you home late, right?"

"I would love to… Ara, ara... so what is Natsuki thinking about doing with me late into the night?"

"N-nothing" replied Natsuki suddenly blushing furiously.

Giggling Shizuru got onto Natsuki's Ducati and patted the seat behind her motioning Natsuki to come over and sit behind her. Gawping at Shizuru, Natsuki did not make a move.

"Oh hell no!"

"Why not?" exclaimed Shizuru pouting.

"It's my bike! I should be the one to take you home! Not the other way round. It's an unwritten rule and anyways you wouldn't be able to control the bike. It'll be dangerous for both you and me if you ride it" replied Natsuki closing her eyes so she would not have to look at Shizuru pouting.

"Ara… and why Natsuki, would I not be able to control your bike?" said Shizuru raising one eyebrow.

"Because of this…" said Natsuki getting onto the bike and placing her arms around Shizuru's waist, slipping her one of hands underneath Shizuru's shirt and gently stroking the skin her hands could reach.

"Ara, Natsuki does have a good point" said Shizuru slowly getting up off the bike "I wonder… how does Natsuki manage to drive with me in the back seat?" grinning cheekily at Natsuki, Shizuru gave Natsuki a small kiss on her nose. As if she was waiting for this moment Natsuki swiftly pulled Shizuru down for another kiss, completely caught off guard Shizuru let out a small yelp which was soon followed by a soft moan.

"Oh Natsuki... mmm"

* * *

Zooming through the streets, Natsuki came to a halt outside a rather large house. Taking off her helmet she made her way to the door. _Ok, no need to be so nervous. It's not like this is our first date. It's probably our hundredth date now. So, why the heck am I so nervous? Because it's been a little while since I last took her out? Or is it because Shizuru just makes me nervous? I'll go with the latter. Ok, breathe in… breathe out. _Reaching the door Natsuki straightened up, brushed the hair out of her face and gave the door bell a ring. Almost immediately, a familiar looking maid opened the door.

"Good evening Natsuki san".

"Good evening Chikane, how many times do I have to tell you just Natsuki? I'm not used to formalities" said Natsuki smiling.

"Sorry Natsuki sa… A-are you here to collect Shizuru Sama?"

"That's right" said Natsuki smiling politely.

"I'll call her down, would you like to come in?"

"No, I'm fine standing here. I'll wait."

Moments later the door opened again revealing a certain brunette looking stunning in a pair of ripped jeans, a lavender blouse and to top it all off a pair of boots. Not being able to stop herself Shizuru flung herself onto Natsuki and hugged her, quick to react Natsuki lightly swung Shizuru around hugging her back. "Aha, and I'm glad too see you too Shizuru."

Placing Shizuru back onto her feet, Natsuki gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Shall we go now?"

Taking a few steps back from the blue haired girl, Shizuru inspected what Natsuki was wearing: a white tank top underneath a black hoody, black jeans and a pair converses. Looking up at Natsuki, Shizuru noticed Natsuki staring back at her intently with a slight blush covering her face "Are you done checking me out already?"

"Ara… ara I am almost done. So Natsuki, where are you taking me tonight?"

"You will have to wait a little, it is a surprise."

* * *

Shizuru squealed in delight "Natsuki! You remember this place?"

"Of course I do, it's where we shared our first kissed, right?"

Shizuru was stunned all she could do was leap into Natsuki's arms. Chuckling Natsuki lead Shizuru to a particular spot in the garden where a little picnic had been set up. Lost for words Shizuru gave Natsuki a light kiss on the lips, "Shall we eat?"

"Yes! It looks lovely, did you do this all by yourself?"

"Nope, I had Mai help me out a little."

"Ookini Natsuki. I'll have to reward you sometime for your hard work" said Shizuru suggestively winking at Natsuki.

"O-oh that's not necess-"

Natsuki did not get the chance to finish off her sentence, Shizuru was already on top of her smothering her with kisses. _Natsuki… you are always doing such nice things for me all the time, you really do spoil me. I promise to make it up to you some day. _

"Mmm, that was delicious. Mai really is the greatest cook I know."

"That was very delicious, make sure you thank her for me!"

Taking Shizuru's hands in her own, Natsuki helped her up to her feet. "Come, let's go a sit under the stars."

Natsuki grinning, got up and lead Shizuru to their favourite spot in the garden. Shizuru quietly followed Natsuki to where she was being led. Moments later Shizuru found herself on her back pinned down to the floor by Natsuki, who was currently busy leaving her mark on Shizuru's neck.

"I don't see why Natsuki feels the need to leave so many love bites on me…" whispered Shizuru gasping slightly as Natsuki bit down gently on her neck. Natsuki paused at what she was doing, barely centimetres away from the brunette's ear she whispered back in a husky voice. "It's so the whole world knows you are taken" blowing small puffs of warm air onto Shizuru's ear Natsuki then took one of Shizuru's earlobes into her mouth and sucked hard. "You're mine, only mine".

Giggling Shizuru replied "I love it when you get possessive. It makes you ten times more attractive."

"Oh, really now?"

* * *

Hours later outside Shizuru house there stood the two teenagers. It seemed Shizuru's whole family was asleep since all the lights in her house were switched off. Suddenly feeling shy Natsuki said her goodbye and quickly made her way to her motorbike.

"Wait, Natsuki!" Shizuru walked up to Natsuki taking both of Natsuki's hands and placing them behind her on her bottom. "Ikezu, are you going to deprive me of a goodnight kiss?" she brought Natsuki closer to herself that their lips were almost touching, Natsuki licked her lips hungrily looking deep into Shizuru's eyes. The brunette gave Natsuki a quick peck on the lips before turning away from her and walking her way back to her front door. "Good night Nat-su-ki" purred Shizuru prolonging the last three syllables.

"H-hold on a minute!" Natsuki's voice had suddenly become hoarse.

"Hmm?" replied Shizuru smiling mischievously at Natsuki. "Is there something Natsuki wants?"

"Oh you know very well what I want."

Before Shizuru could reply she was pushed up against her front door almost violently, her arms held up above her head by by the blue haired girl. Natsuki began to kiss Shizuru like there was no tomorrow, instinctively Shizuru grinded her hips against Natsuki's front, adding more and more pressure. Natsuki's mouth soon found the brunette's sensitive spot on her neck, giving it attention a small moan escaped Shizuru's mouth. Suddenly feeling that familiar feeling of being weak on the knee's Shizuru held on tight around Natsuki's neck moaning even louder when Natsuki's hands found their way under her blouse and caressed the skin.

Suddenly one of the rooms in Shizuru's house lit up, noticing it Natsuki jumped a mile away from Shizuru just in time Shizuru's father opened the door and looked around cautiously not noticing Shizuru's half unbuttoned blouse and the violent blush covering her face.

"Hello Natsuki, Shizuru. Have a good time out together? Did you two children happen hear anything odd? I think i heard some strange noises. I feel as though there is an unwanted stranger prowling around outside my home..." said Shizuru's father glancing around as if he was waiting for an intruder to jump out at him.

"Yes, father we had a great time. No, sorry we heard nothing I think that's just you. Natsuki and I have been here for a little while. I'm sure if there was someone here we would have noticed by now."

"Oh well then… I'll be off to bed now. Good night children."

Mr Fujino smiled at the two of them one last time and made his way back to his bedroom, after the front door shut Natsuki sighed heavily and flopped onto the floor. It seems Mr Fujino's suprise visit had completely worn out the young blue haired teen.

"Man… that was so close, Shizuru. I think we'd better call it a night." Shizuru walked over to Natsuki lowering herself she placed a small kiss on Natsuki's forehead. "Yes, I think we should. Thank you for the date Natsuki, I had a great time. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sorry Mai for calling this late. I hope i have not woken you up or anything?"

"No, it's fine. I was just about to go to sleep now. What is the matter? Is there something wrong with Shizuru?

"Huh? How do you know this is going to be about Shizuru?"

"Because you wouldn't call me this late into the night for any reason other than her"

"Uhhhh"

"How was your date?"

"It was fun, Shizuru asked me to thank you."

"That's nice of her, tell her i said you are welcome."

"Mmmhmm"

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah sure, sure."

"Ok, i'm going now."

"Wait, Natsuki?"

"What?"

"Don't mess this up with Shizuru."

"I know..."

* * *

**Ah bugger I have to do my sociology coursework now. Suddenly I feel so tired. :P **

**Next chapter won't have so much fluff, I don't want you guys to grow sick of fluff. xP **

**Actually i don't know what the next chapter will be like... xD**

**Please Review. **


	3. My bestfriend

Thank you for the reviews everyone. I appreciate it! After finding out what AU and OOC means, I've discovered that my fic is definitely AU and sort of OOC.

**A special thank you to -- ****Naxor****. Your reviews make my day! Honestly! This chapter is dedicated to you. –smiles- **

Ok so I poured my blood, sweat and tears into this chapter! I'd really like to know what you guys think of it so PLEASE please please –hurt puppy dog eyes- review this chapter. Tell me what needs improving!

**Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME. Yes. That's right's it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hyserically- **

* * *

It was a breezy Sunday morning, the same day Mai was planning her karaoke party - which was going to take place later on in the evening. All of her friends have to make it to her party, no matter what. No one can escape from Mai's party, not even Natsuki. Having a party every Sunday evening was the only way Mai could get all her friends gathered around to have fun together. She'd invite people she didn't even know such as Shizuru's friends just to make the occasion even more fun for everyone.

_The more the merrier. _

"Mikoto"

"Hai?"

"Can you run to Aoi's dorm and invite her and her girlfriend to the karaoke party. Oh and while your there remind Nao to come. I bet she's forgotten already."

"Yup!"

Before Mai could tell Mikoto to be careful the shorter girl had already sprinted out of the apartment.

* * *

"Natsuki? Wake up. It's almost 11am. Have you forgotten? You invited me to come and help you do your grocery shopping."

Natsuki shot up from her bed.

"Wha-huh-how did joo get in here?"

"Ara, has Natsuki has already forgotten she gave me an extra set of keys to her apartment?"

Flopping back down onto her bed, Natsuki buried herself deep underneath her duvet. "I dun wanna go anymore. I wanna go back sleeeeeeeep."

Shizuru poked the lump underneath the covers, she couldn't help but chuckle at Natsuki's tone of voice. _Natsuki is so cute in the morning. _"Ara, then I'll just leave Natsuki alone to go back to sleep." Before she could move away from the bed an arm grabbed her around her waist and pulled her whole body into the bed. The quick movement almost knocked Shizuru off balance, luckily she managed a safe landing into Natsuki's bed.

"Who told you to leave?" whispered Natsuki into Shizuru's ears.

It was moments like these that Shizuru loved most, being wrapped up in Natsuki, almost like she was being engulfed by Natsuki's body. Nothing felt more comforting than being in her girlfriends arms like this. She never felt safe unless she was in her Natsuki's embrace. Closing her eyes, Shizuru let her mind, body and soul relax.

Natsuki lived for moments like this, holding Shizuru's body close to hers was something she did without realising it. There were times when in public Natsuki would just instinctively wrap her arms around Shizuru, bury her head into Shizuru's shoulder and take in the sweet fragrance of lavender coming from Shizuru's hair. Natsuki would then suddenly snap out of her thoughts and jump away from Shizuru when she noticed people staring at them two. That was something that would always happen to Natsuki, until she soon learned to overcome being shy in public.

Shizuru looked around Natsuki's room, it was the second time she had ever been in this room. Every time she visited Natsuki's apartment the blue haired girl wouldn't allow her into her room – apparently her room was unbearably messy. Shizuru realised the first time she had been to this room she didn't really take notice of her surroundings. She couldn't really help but look around the room, her room seemed fairly tidy. Looking around the room Shizuru spotted a picture on Natsuki's dressing table, she almost laughed out loud – it was a picture of Natsuki's head resting in the brunette's lap looking furious whilst showing the middle finger to whoever was taking the picture (probably Chie) in comparison to Natsuki, Shizuru seemed fairly happy – she was smiling at the camera. Shizuru loved Natsuki's room, it practically screamed out Natsuki. Everything about the blue haired girl's room was just so 'typical Natsuki'.

Natsuki's mind was on something else, something perverted since her whole body was beet red. _Ok. So this is the first time we've done this – me in my bed, half dressed and holding Shizuru's body so close. There's nothing to panic about. Just play it cool. Oh good lord her cute little bottom is pressed up against my front. Don't loose your head Natsuki, you can do this. Yup definitely, she even has her back to you so she can't see your face, she won't notice the blushing and won't know you're thinking dirty thoughts. __God damn it Natsuki! Control your hormones!_

Natsuki bit down on her thumb hard to prevent her hands from wandering around Shizuru's body. The brunette could feel the discomfort in the body holding her, she turned around in the embrace and looked at Natsuki. "Is something wrong? Your body seems to have tensed up?"

"N-no. I'm fine"

"Really? Then, why has your muscles suddenly gone rigid?"

"Beats me. I'm going to take a shower." A cold, COLD shower.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" said Shizuru winking at Natsuki.

"Uhhh-"

Natsuki didn't finish off what she wanted to say, Shizuru had already cut her off by giving her a kiss. "Good morning Natsuki! I'm sorry I forgot to give you your morning kiss". It seems Shizuru has a habit off cutting off Natsuki.

"That's ok… I'm uhh… going to take a shower... now." Yawning Natsuki sat up on her bed and did a couple of stretches. Shizuru also sat up on the bed and watched Natsuki rub her eyes. _She's just too cute, like a little puppy! I just want to cuddle her. _

"Ne, Nat-su-ki?"

Recognising that predatory tone Natsuki slowly turned her head to look at Shizuru. "Y-yes?"

"Do you have to have a shower right now?

"Yes, I have a big day ahead of me."

"Ara, Natsuki can be so dense sometimes. You have your girlfriend in your room alone and all you can think about is having shower. Ikezu!"

"Aaaah. Well…"

The words Natsuki meant to say had temporarily flew out of her head. Something had caught her gaze: Shizuru smiling seductively and crawling up into her lap. Gulping Natsuki looked away from Shizuru. The brunette made her way onto Natsuki's lap, wrapping her legs around the blue haired girl's waist. Shizuru laughed, she thought it was incredibly cute how Natsuki refused to look at Shizuru when she was attempting to seduce her.

Turning her face back to Shizuru, Natsuki found her own face merely inches away from her girlfriends face. A small smile tugging at her lips, Natsuki raised her head to meet those lips that were waiting to be claimed by her. She suddenly stopped just before their lips touched, licking her lips she looked up at Shizuru with hunger evident in her eyes. Shizuru didn't wait anymore for Natsuki, she bent her head down and licked Natsuki's lower lip before giving it a small bite. Weaving her hands into Natsuki's hair, Shizuru kissed Natsuki passionately.

Natsuki kissed Shizuru back with the same enthusiasm, she felt her hands being removed from their place on Shizuru's hips. Evidently it seemed Shizuru wanted Natsuki's hands to be somewhere else. Her hands were then replaced on top of Shizuru's shirt just where her breasts were. Natsuki could feel the nipple under her palm tighten up the moment her hand was placed on Shizuru's breast. Natsuki broke off from the kiss and looked up into Shizuru's eyes only to see Shizuru's eyes closed tightly, lips parted panting heavily and a heavy blush covering her cheeks. Delighted with the reaction Natsuki went back to kissing Shizuru, her hands found the buttons and immediately began unbuttoning all the buttons. Cursing all the buttons on Shizuru's shirt, Natsuki finally managed to take off the brunette's shirt. She flung the shirt away and took in the sight sitting right in her lap. Wasting no time Natsuki then took Shizuru's bra off, this was the first time Natsuki saw Shizuru's torso completely exposed.

Natsuki felt her face burn up, she was too embarrassed to look at Shizuru's breasts. Shizuru snapped out of her daze, realising that Natsuki had gone frigid again. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek and tilted her head so she was looking into Natsuki's eyes. "Natsuki, what's the matter?"

"…"

"…Natsuki?"

Getting worried, Shizuru quickly out her shirt back on. She took hold of Natsuki's face and looked deep into the green eyes.

"Natsuki, what's the matter? One minute you were taking off-"

Natsuki silenced her by placing a single finger on Shizuru's lips. "Shhh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something." Shizuru knew Natsuki well enough to know the blue haired girl was lying to her, she decided it was best to leave Natsuki alone.

Natsuki's frowned, Shizuru had put on her shirt all over again. Not bothering to take off each button off individually, she just pulled the shirt off Shizuru. Natsuki kissed her way down Shizuru body, starting with her lips, then her cheeks, neck, shoulder, collar bone and the valley in between her breasts. Shizuru arched her back, begging Natsuki to continue. Giving in to Shizuru, Natsuki kissed around Shizuru's breast before taking in the nipple into her mouth. She used one of her hands to meet the needs for Shizuru's other breast.

Shizuru had now reached a state of pure bliss, this was something she had been waiting for many months. The two teenagers had never gotten this far in their relationship, the furthest they had ever gotten was Natsuki caressing the skin on Shizuru's stomach even when Shizuru would try to make Natsuki's hands move further up north or down south.

By now both girls had reached a state of desire, Shizuru was practically tearing off Natsuki's pyjamas whilst Natsuki was kissing every part of Shizuru's upper body. After managing to take off Natsuki's pyjama top, Shizuru got up on her knees and began to slowly, very slowly take off her skirt. The whole time Shizuru was taking off her skirt Natsuki's eyes had been following Shizuru's slow movements, as though the movements were hypnotising the blue haired girl. By the time it was off Shizuru flung the skirt away and looked at Natsuki with eyes burning with desire, she wanted Natsuki out of her boxers right this minute. Natsuki didn't notice the look Shizuru was giving her, she was completely mesmerised by the sight before her: Shizuru in nothing except a pair of panties. Natsuki used to dream about this moment, being able to see Shizuru in all her glory.

"Ara, Natsuki's girly boxers are so cute"

"Sh-shut up! There aren't meant to be cute, just comfortable for sleeping in!"

Shizuru playfully pushed Natsuki down onto the mattress and mounted onto the blue haired girl, straddling her hips. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, she could feel something warm trickle down her face. _Oh shit. Great job Natsuki, a freaking nose bleed? Way to go loser! _"Ara… Natsuki has a nosebleed. I wonder what caused this?" Testing to see how far this could go, Shizuru placed both hands on either side of Natsuki's face and leaned down. This was too much for poor Natsuki, she had already passed out.

* * *

"Natsuki?"

"Mmmph?"

"Oh, you had me really worried! You passed out a couple of minutes ago."

The memory of Shizuru leaning down towards her flashed passed her eyes, she could feel herself start to feel dizzy again. Snapping out of it, Natsuki mentally slapped herself. "I'm ok now…"

Suddenly Natsuki's doorbell rang. The unexpected ring alarmed Natsuki, the blue haired girl started to freak out, whilst Shizuru remained calm she looked down at Natsuki still worried about her girlfriend.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Shi-shizuru! Put some clothes on! Who could that be? Oh my fu-"

"Ara, it seems to be Mai. I can hear her calling, go get the door Natsuki. I'll wait here."

"You need to put some clothes on! She might walk in here! She always waltzes around my apartment like she owns the place!" Natsuki was now on the floor frantically wrestling on her pyjama bottoms.

Shizuru giggled. "I'll just hide, don't worry about me… ara I never knew Natsuki liked my clothes that much."

Natsuki looked down at herself, she was wearing Shizuru's shirt and her own bottoms. "Oh for fu-"

"Ara… Mai seems to be growing impatient…"

Natsuki pulled her duvet up and threw it on Shizuru, "Cover yourself. QUICK!"

The blue haired teen stumbled out of her room to her front door. "I'M COMING!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight… You came all the way over here to my apartment to remind me to come to the karaoke party when you know you can just call me to remind me to come to the party?"

Mai scratched her head sheepishly. "Uhh I forgot you had a mobile phone of your own."

"Thatsokineedtogonowandcstuff…"

"Oh but I also came to help you tidy up your apartment! I have not tidied it up for you in ages, it must be mess right now. And no, I will not take no for an answer. I know how much you hate tidying up."

"Oh no, no, no, my room is really tidy! Honestly Mai" Natsuki pleaded.

"Ok then, let me just check."

Natsuki never got to protest, Mai had already barged into her home and began to inspect it.

"Your living room and kitchen seem to be in good condition. I'll just check your room and be out of you way"

"NOOO. MY ROOM IS TIDY!"

"Really Natsuki, you never make such a big fuss whenever I come to help you out – in fact you admitted last time that you like me helping you out."

By the time Mai had finished off her sentence she had already made her way into Natsuki's room. Luckily Shizuru was no where in sight. Natsuki mentally sighed in relief, _thank god, thank god, thank god. _

"Ohh I'm impressed Natsuki, you have changed a lot in the past few months!"

Natsuki was sweating, she wanted Mai out of her apartment away from her bedroom where a very naked Shizuru was hiding"

"O-oh t-thank you. I'll show you out."

"Uhhhm, I don't mean to sound noisy Natsuki but may I ask why you smell like Shizuru. Wait scratch that - your whole apartment smells of her…"

"T-that's because I like her fragrance. YEAH! I sprayed it around my whole apartment so I can smell her even when she is not around! Yup!" _Way to go loser! She probably thinks you're a little creep now._

"Ok… I'm going now. Bye-bye, oh remember to bring Shizuru along to the party! Tell her I invited her friends from the student council." _Aww, Natsuki is so cute. She's completely smitten with Shizuru. Bless her ickle heart. _

"Reito is going to be there?"

"Yes including Haruka and Yukino! Take care Natsuki."

_Eugh, I hate that jerk. That guy thinks me and Shizuru don't belong together. Idiot. I'll have to stay away from him tonight. _

"Bye…"

Natsuki made her way back to her room, she's never had such an exciting morning in her life. Once reaching her room door she slowly opened the door the door not expecting her naked girlfriend to jump on her. Falling down Natsuki yelped, taking Shizuru down with her.

"Owwwwwwwwww. That hurt." Natsuki growled and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Shizuru was lying, she knew very well what she was doing. You see, every little thing Natsuki does makes Shizuru want to jump her, most of her time she manages to stop herself from pouncing on Natsuki. Today was one of those days where she just couldn't stop herself after hearing Natsuki's conversation with Mai.

* * *

It was 10pm and everyone was currently present in Mai karaoke party, the busty red head was absolutely delighted. Everyone had sung one song each, except Natsuki. She was the only one left to sing a song. Mai and Nao tried persuading her, blackmailing and even threatening her – nothing would make Natsuki budge. It wasn't until Shizuru quietly whispered something into Natsuki's ear which made all the blood in the blue haired girl's body rush to her head.

"O-okay, on one condition – Nao is not allowed in the room while I sing. She can come back in when the song is over."

Everyone agreed to Natsuki's deal except the red head herself, she was furious. Nao loved to laugh at Natsuki, it is one of her hobbies.

Reluctantly the red head left the room and eventually Natsuki sang the song chosen for her. After her part was over she flopped back onto the sofa next to Shizuru and Nao came back into the room.

"Phew, glad that's over. Next time Mai has a karaoke party I getting out of the country until the party is over."

"Ara? But Nat-su-ki sings so well!"

"No I don't! And you know that very well."

* * *

**After a few rounds of beer…**

The party Mai had organised seemed to be very much alive, everyone was having a great time. Natsuki and Nao were secretly discussing some "important business", Shizuru and Reito were calmly sipping tea in a corner discussing all different types of tea, Mai and Mikoto were taking part in a tickling session, Takeda and Tate were debating over some kendo players, Yukino was listening to Haruka rant about some school rebel and last but not least Aoi and Chie were in the middle of a heavy make out session.

Suddenly an idea popped up into Mai's head.

"Guys..."

All heads turned to the busty red head.

"Who is up for a game of truth or dare?" Smiling mischievously at everyone, Mai's eyes sparkled.

* * *

_Oh noes, what's going to happen next? –Gasp-_

_**Please review!**_

_**Bwahahaha, plenty of fluff right?**_

_Don't know about you guys but every time I go to a party there is always a game of truth or dare._

_Can you believe it, Natsuki and Shizuru have been together for over a year and they still have not had sex yet. xP_

_(I actually know two girls that have been together for 2 years and they still have not had sex, they have an amazing relationship. Communication is not a problem with them. Isn't that really cute?? I think so...)_

_I have a question for you guys – you know in Mai otome, when Shizuru is taken captive by the enemy what do Tomoe and Shizuru do in the room with all those baby items? Really, does anyone know? It's bugging me. :S_

_Oh and another question:_

_If you were to have someone like Natsuki or Shizuru as your girlfriend, who would your's be?_

_Mine would be someone like Shizuru. :D (Wouldn't mind Natsuki though)_


	4. Important Notes! Not a chapter!

Hi all.

Recently I had been playing around with my setting on this website. And well I did something to prevent emails alerting me if I got PM's. (I've fixed it now) **So if you've sent me a PM recently, you might have to send it again**. Sorry.

I only just found out after a user was deeply offended by me, thinking that I had been ignoring her. (Sorry, again)

I would have put this up on my page, but I wasn't sure if anyone would see it. So I put it here, increasing the chances of those people seeing this. Also I put it here because some are unable to leave a review here because the last A/N I left, I recieved a couple of PM's telling me about that problem (this actually happened with my other fic not this one, I'm just trying to avoid it happening here). Anyways, this is the best I could do...

There is something else I'd like to clear up with my readers. I want everyone to know that **English IS my first language**, but because I speak a few other languages − my English not great. In fact I can't speak any language fluently! (I really am that terrible) I tend to get my words muddled up a lot and when I'm excited I sometimes speak all three languages at once. _Imagine that_.

I would also like to clarify, that unfortunately **I am not Spanish**. I am English. I really can't imagine why someone would think that I AM Spanish!? ( Explain yourself jomateixa. XD ) P.S. I'm waiting for your answer. XD (And can you please get an account, so that I can reply to your reviews properly! Instead of doing this. Thanks for the review btw. I agree, there should be more happy fics around here!)

Someone asked me to tell them what Tomoe did with Shizuru after I found out:

_"Tomoe suffers from a disorder called, "Paraphilic Infantilism." Google the term for a more detailed explanation. She developed this after Chie pulled a prank on her and it backfired." _I got that from Yurianimeotaku. (Thankies!)

OH! I just remembered that **on the third of this month it's Haruka's birthday. :D**

(Sings happy birthday for Haruka)

Can someone please tell me what a Beta reader does other than checking the spelling in a fic? Thanks. :D


	5. My little secret

Can you all please first look over at the notes on chapter 4 please. It's important. I decided not put it in this part. (I explain why there.)

A special thanks to **Koalarap**. (Glomps Koalarap) If it weren't for her, I'd be still trying to pull out some sort of plot right outta my...  
So yah. This fic is now under the genre "Slice of Life". Don't worry, it's still plotless fluff. :D  
ALSO a special thanks to **Naxor**. (Glomps Naxor) Your long reviews rock my socks. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, yadda... yadda.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Sorry for the long wait.)

* * *

Natsuki was the first to break the silence. In her opinion nothing was worse than playing a game of truth or dare. Natsuki always thought the game was a ridiculous way of getting a party interesting since it usually ends on a bad note.

"For the first time in my life I agree with Kuga."

"Aha, then would you two rather play 7 minutes in heaven?" said Mai giving the two girls a languid stare, in return Natsuki and Nao both cringed making Mai sneer at the two.

"Anyone else have any objections?" Mai looked around at everyone smiling extra sweetly. Which meant only one thing: No objections.

"I-I h-hav-"

"What is it Yukino?"

"N-n-nothing."

"Then that's great. We can start the game now!"

Mai smiled sweetly at everyone. Everyone else swallowed a huge gulp, except Natsuki and Nao. They were both too busy scowling and cursing Mai behind her back. The blue haired girl was appalled at Mai's behavior. It amazed her how her best friend, a sweet caring girl, could easily switch into the devil in less than a second.

--

The game started off with Mai picking out a truth or dare for Natsuki. Playing the game safe, the blue haired girl choose truth, not knowing that she would have been much better off asking for a dare from her best friend.

"Alright Natsuki. Is it true that you and Shizuru have NOT had sex yet. Even though you have been together for so long...?" Due to the fact that Mai was Natsuki's best friend she was the only to know that the two teenagers had not gone further than second base.

Mai laughed crazily at Natsuki's blushing face.

A fresh of betrayal washed over the blue haired girl. Natsuki swore revenge on her best friend.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

Natsuki squirmed under everyone's enquiring gaze, "N-n-no. It's not true!".

"Natsuki..." Mai said in a warning tone. "The truth, please."

"Ok yes. It's true. S-so what? W-what's the big deal? I don't see anything wrong with it. H-have you got a problem with that? It's none of you're business-" Said Natsuki, fiddling with the zipper on her hoody.

Everyone in the room excluding Shizuru broke out into a fit of laughter. Rolling on the floor, crying her eyes out was Nao. The red head was banging her fists onto the floorboards as she laughed her head off, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"S-shut up! It's not funny." Natsuki shouted. Her face was hot enough to fry eggs on.

"I agree, Natsuki-chan, it wasn't really funny. We're all actually _just _laughing at you." Said Chie breathlessly, clutching her stomach.

"That didn't make me feel better." Natsuki crossed her arms and scowled at everyone. Her girlfriend placed a hand on her shoulders and whispered sweet soothing words into Natsuki's red ears, making the young green eyed girl calm down.

It was then Natsuki's turn to pick out a truth or dare for Nao. The young red head choose truth.

"I knew it. You never pick a dare. You're such a pussy Nao."

"I take it that you're a pussy too. Did you not pick out truth a moment ago? Way to go loser. You're an embarrassment to yourself!"

"S-shut up! I haven't got time for this. Ok then, is it true... that you've never been kissed? I would not be surprised if it was true, who would want to kiss a red head with a nasty temper problem."

Nao glared at Natsuki, her hands balled into fists. The young red head looked as if she was ready to punch the lights out of Natsuki. Natsuki on the other hand grinned smugly, she knew she had just hit a sensitive spot.

"Yes, it is true."

A few gasps could be heard from the other people in the room. No one dared to laugh in fear of Nao and her long, sharp finger nails.

Nao growled at everyone under her breath, "Ok moving on. Aoi. Truth or Dare?"

"Umm. Dare!" Aoi chirped in happily, completely oblivious to what was in store for her.

"Aoi. Wrong decision." Chie managed to choke out.

Aoi pouted, "Why?"

"Look, Nao is in a pissy mood. She's gonna take it out on you."

"But-"

"Alllllright! Enough chit-chat, on with the game!" Said Nao cackling, giving everyone in the room the shivers. Now that it was her turn to give the dare, she was suddenly bursting with excitement.

Immediately Chie went into 'protective girlfriend' mode, "Nao! Don't be too harsh on Aoi. She never did anything to you."

"That's true. She wasn't the one who made me reveal my biggest-deepest-darkest-most- horrid-secret…"

Chie sighed in relief. _Phew that was close._

"But then again, I'm angry that I had to reveal my biggest-deepest-darkest-most- horrid-secret. So, it's perfectly normal for for me to want to _relieve_my burning anger. You know what that means Chie-kun? That means I don't care who I decide to let it out on."

"Never been kissed is hardly a dark secret!"

"Shut up! No one can repeat it! Do you understand?"

"Alright, alright."

In the background someone was heard snickering. All heads turned to the direction in which the sound was coming from. Natsuki stopped laughing instantly, looking up at everyone like a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you laughing at? Me? You'll regret it if you were."

"…That was a very lame attempt at trying to scare me"

"Is that why you're shaking in fear?"

"Not really. I'm... laughing so much. I can... barely talk." Said Natsuki slightly wheezing as she clutched her stomach.

Right in the nick of time before Nao lost her temper on Natsuki, Mai jumped into the conversation and ordered the young red head to quickly come up with her dare for Aoi or someone else would take her turn.

"Okaaaaay Aoi… I dare you to give _someone_ a lap dance!"

Everyone gasped - save Aoi, the brunette was the only one to shriek at the top of her lungs, she was absolutely mortified.

"Hold on a minute, no time for screaming now. I still have not decided who is at the receiving end of the lap dance."

Aoi gulped. Nao looked around the room, looking for a potential victim. In comparison to everyone else who all had a look of shock glued to their faces, Natsuki looked calm and completely unfazed. _Payback time Kuga._

"Ok Aoi, I dare you to give _Natsuki_ a lap dance." The red head laughed hysterically, giving everyone in the room the chills again.

Simultaneously Natsuki and Chie jumped up onto their feet, shouting out protests. Both their eyes were bulging right out of their sockets, Natsuki's eyes showed fear in contrast to Chie's eyes which showed pure anger. **No one** is allowed to touch _her Aoi. _

"What? Why not? I'm the boss around here. Alright alright, fine. It'll have to be Chie then… Oh man this is not going to be as interesting as I wanted it to be." _Why am I letting them have their way with me? This is supposed to be a dare, and dares are meant to be done without any complaining!_ _Could it be that I am softening up? _

Nao shuddered at the thought.

Chie gulped, she had certainly not been expecting this to happen. She shivered with excitement at the thought of her girlfriend giving her a lap dance for the very first time, but then again at the same time she didn't like the thought of her watching the two of them.

"Ok, we don't have forever" Nao said clapping her hands together. She looked at the two of them and clicked her fingers, cackling like a maniac. Aoi turned her head to her girlfriend and gave her a reassuring smile. Chie returned her smile with a forced smile of her own, no one could tell that Chie was actually freaking out. Aoi took Chie's hands in her own and lead her girlfriend to an armchair. Once she had lead Chie to the armchair she gently pushed her girlfriend down onto the chair. After Chie had settled down comfortably on the armchair she felt Aoi's shadow looming over herself, she was determined not to look up into Aoi's eyes this was already embarrassing enough as it was – she didn't need her girlfriend or anyone else to know how incredibly shy and embarrassed she felt.

Aoi could feel sense how Chie felt, she was the only one to notice how her girlfriend's body was very ridged. _Guess I'll have to get her to loosen up a bit. _Looking down at Chie who was very nervous made Aoi (for some very strange reason) feel all the more confident. The brunette swooped down to Chie's level and whispered in her ear, "You look ill Chie. Are you alright?" Chie managed to nod her head, she was still avoiding eye contact with everyone. With her eyes glued to the floor she felt Aoi cup her chin and tilt her head up. Steering her eyes away from Aoi's eyes was very difficult for Chie now, she had no choice but to look into her girlfriends eyes. "I-I'm fine".

Right on cue, Nao turned up the music.

Sensual music with a slow beat began to fill the room, light soft singing in the background could be heard but everyone in the room had their undivided attention on Aoi and Chie. The brunette took a step back away from Chie and started to move her body along with the music. She turned her back to Chie - erotically bending her body forwards. The brunette turned her body back to face Chie as her hands moved to her ankles, at a leisurely pace she dragged her hand up her legs, over her stomach and lightly grazed her breasts. With the same hand she unbuttoned her shirt a little giving her girlfriend a better view.

Aoi sashayed her hips to the rhythm of the song with her arms above her head, loosely crossed at the the wrists. The blue eyed girl continued to dance alluringly in front of her hypnotised girlfriend.

Without any further hesitation Aoi climbed down onto Chie's lap.  
She delicately positioned herself on Chie, her legs straddling Chie's thighs as her arms came down to rest on Chie's shoulders. The darker haired girl squirmed under Aoi with her arms flailing about at her sides, not knowing what to do with them. Aoi took one of Chie's moving hands and forced them onto her own hips, soon Chie stopped squirming under Aoi. **(3)**

With one hand securely placed on Chie's shoulder Aoi instinctively moved her other hand to her own head, her fingers weaving into her hair. Seductively she began to grind her lower body against Chie slowly, with her back arched and her breasts thrust out. Chie remained lifeless underneath Aoi's delicious body, her widened eyes only focused on her sexy girlfriend moving above her.

Meanwhile, the audience were all currently in a state of shock. All of the boys had been trying to fight off nosebleeds the moment Aoi began her lap dance. Tate and Takeda were both known for being very similar so it was not a surprise for the rest of the group when they saw that the two friends had fainted in unison when Aoi had began to rub her chest against Chie's stomach.

Aoi was in her own little world, along with Chie. Both girls had forgotten they had a group of friends watching them with their jaws plastered to floor. If they hadn't forgotten that they had an audience, the lap dance would have been... a little less explicit.

As the song had slowly begun to come to an end, Aoi flipped her body around so she had her back to Chie. The brunette continued to erotically dance on top of her Chie.

Abruptly the music came to an end, silence engulfed the room. Both girls didn't return back to reality, instead they remained in their own little dream-like world, where it was just the two of them. Aoi stood up, without breaking eye contact with her girlfriend, she took a hold of one of Chie's hands and lead the way out of Mai's apartment without uttering a single word.

Tate was the first one to speak up, "Where are they going?" Natsuki threw her plastic bottle at Tate successfully hitting him on the head, making the boy shut up for the time being.

"So, this game is over already. This has got to be the shortest game of truth or dare that I've ever played." Continued Tate, rubbing his sore head.

Nao snickered, "They've gone. What's the point in continuing? Looks like s_omeone _is getting lucky tonight. Hey Mai, can I crash at you're place tonight? Aoi's probably taking Chie back to our room. I probably won't be getting any sleep if I go back to the dorms."

"You can. I'll get the guest bedroom ready for you." Said Mai gleaming. The young orange haired girl was more than welcome to have one of her friends staying over at her and Mikoto's apartment.

"Guys, I'll be back. I need to use bathroom." Natsuki interrupted. The young teenage girl stood up and made her way to Mai's bathroom. Shizuru followed Natsuki, earning a few raised eyebrows. Natsuki casually walked into the bathroom leaving door open for Shizuru. The brunette walked in, shutting and locking the door behind herself. She wasn't surprised when Natsuki pinned her back to the door and kissed her fiercely.

"Mmm Natsuki. Can't this wait until later?"

"Oh come on. You're telling me you didn't feel hot after watching that?"

"Yes, that is right. I didn't."

Natsuki grinned at Shizuru's answer. The younger girl played with Shizuru's lip, tugging at it gently with her teeth. "Oh really? Then why did you follow me here?"

"Because you wanted me to."

Natsuki scoffed, "I didn't even say anything to you! I never asked you to follow me."

"You didn't need to. The look you gave me said it all." Shizuru laughed seductively.

"What? What look?"

"Shh... You're talking..." Shizuru whispered between the heated kisses. "Too much."

"But-"

The two lovestruck teenagers proceeded to kiss like there was no tomorrow. Natsuki's hands slipped into Shizuru's shirt and moved to her back. The younger girl groped around looking for the clasp on Shizuru's bra. Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's attempt at trying to take off her bra.

"Natsuki. Front clasp."

The blue haired girl groaned.

Suddenly a harsh knocking on the other side of the door could be heard.

"Oi Kuga. Get you're ass out here. You've been gone with Fujino for ages now." Nao's '_shrieking_' (in Natsuki's opinion) could be heard a mile away.

Shizuru and Natsuki tore apart from each other. Instantly fixing their clothes up they both left the bathroom casually like nothing had happened.

As they left the bathroom, Nao smugly pointed out to Shizuru that her lip balm had been smudged onto her cheeks.

After all three of them had returned back to the main room, Reito stood up from his seat declaring that everybody should be leaving now since it was getting late they all were expected to turn up at school the next day. The dark haired boy flashed everybody a charming smile before leaving Mai's apartment followed by Haruka and Yukino.  
Soon after they left, Tate and his best friend, Takeda, left the party announcing that they were both tired and needed to get back to their dorms as soon as possible. **(1)**

After a few minutes of helping Mai tidy up her apartment, Shizuru and a very sleepy Natsuki left her apartment, hand in hand.

The two teenagers stumbled out into the darkness, their hands entwined. They walked back to Shizuru's apartment in total silence. Shizuru was currently debating whether or not she should bring up what happened at the party to Natsuki. The red eyed girl was anxious, she got the idea that her girlfriend was embarrassed about their sex life judging by the look on Natsuki's face when she announced that Shizuru and herself had not had sex yet.

"Natsuki, are you ashamed our sex life?"

The blue haired girl abruptly stopped walked, she turned her face to Shizuru. Natsuki was absolutely horrified, she looked at her girlfriend like someone had just slapped her across the face.

"What? What? No! Who or what gave you that idea?"

"The way you reacted tonight. I thought maybe..."

"No. No. Don't ever think that! I was only embarrassed because they were making me talk about the 'S' word. You know how I get when people talk about the 'S' word so openly!"

"You mean sex, Natsuki?"

"Shhh, Shizuru. People will hear what we are talking about!"

"Natsuki, no one is here. It's just us." Shizuru started walking again, taking Natsuki with her.

"Yeah, but still. It's embarrassing to talk about sex in public places."

"Natsuki gets embarrassed too easily."

The two girls unconsciously started to slow down their pace as they drew closer to Shizuru's home. Neither one of them wanted to go their separate ways. Shizuru gave Natsuki's hand a gentle squeeze, earning the blue haired girl's attention.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eye's widened, "Wait? We're already here?" She looked around and noticed the familiar front yard that she had visited many times before.

Shizuru giggled, "Yes, Natsuki. We're here now. Are you going to be alright going home one your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'll see you in school tomorrow." The younger girl took a step closer to Shizuru, meeting Shizuru's lips in a tender kiss. The blue haired girl was the first one to break off the kiss.

For a short moment Natsuki stood there staring intently at Shizuru's lips.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

"You're lips? They taste different tonight. You're wearing a differently lip balm now aren't you?"

Shizuru was at loss for words for a second, the young brunette had no idea that her girlfriend payed any attention to the taste of her lips.

"Mmm strawberry right? What happened to your apple flavoured lip balm? **(2)** I really liked that one, it tasted unique. Have you run out of it? Would you like me to buy you one of them for you?"

"No, I've got plenty left. Thank you though. I'm only wearing a different one today because I left my lip balm at home. I'm actually wearing Nao's lip balm. She kindly offered me some when she noticed that my lips balm had worn off after what happened in Mai's bathroom."

Natsuki blushed viciously.

"Ara, I'm so happy..." Shizuru's face lit up. "I never knew Natsuki took notice of such little details, like which lip balm I wore." Shizuru leaned into Natsuki, kissing her again with so much passion. They continued to kiss until Shizuru started feel a little light headed from lack of oxygen.

After tearing apart from each other, the brunette took a step back from Natsuki. They stood apart from each other staring deeply into each others eyes. A blissful silence filled the air.

_I'm so in love with you, Shizuru. Do you know that?__  
_Natsuki reached out to Shizuru's face, her fingertips met Shizuru's soft lips. Slowly she traced Shizuru's lips with her gentle fingers, Natsuki tried to memorise how Shizuru's lips felt under her fingertips with her eye's closed in contentment. Suddenly Natsuki opened her eyes, blinking a few times before quickly drawing away her hand from Shizuru's face. The green eyed girl's face flushed bright red as she mumbled an apolygy for her "_stupid_" behavior.

Shizuru smiled, taking Natsuki's hand in her own and kissing her finger tips.

"Go now Natsuki. I don't want you to be tired in school tomorrow."

"Ok then. Bye Shizuru. Oh, and say 'Hi' to your parents for me."

"I will" Shizuru blew a kiss at Natsuki. A sweet smiled graced her lips when her girlfriend, in return, mimed an action of catching Shizuru's kiss and placing it in her pocket. Shizuru felt her heart soar up into the sky.

The brunette walked into her house keeping up her graceful appearance. As she reached her bedroom she hesitantly sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her chest, just where her heart was situated. The red eyed girl felt her heart hammering under her chest beneath her sweating palm. _Natsuki..._

Shizuru moved her trembling hand lower from her chest.

_Natsuki..._

Her fingers grazed her breasts as she pictured the love of her life hovering above her.

_Natsuki..._

She closed her eyes and let her hand move further down her body.

_Natsuki Kuga... I_ _love_ _you so much. _

Shizuru gasped. Her quiet gasp was followed by a soft moan.

* * *

**(1) **Tate and Takeda are friends. NOT gay.

**(2)** I'm not sure if there is a apple flavoured lip balm out there. I've seen loads of different types but never this type. So yeah. I kinda just made that up.

**(3) **I don't have much experience with lapdances. I wrote as much as I could about the little I've experienced and seen.

* * *

I think I might be pushing it with the rating... XD

Chie and Aoi fluff included? I don't think anyone was expecting that, right? :P

There was a little Shiznat fluff right in this chapter? I'm gonna include a lot more in the next chapter. The next one shall be mainly concentrating on them two. M'kay?

Ok so many people find it hard to believe that Shizuru and Natsuki have not had sex yet. I can see why people might think that. But you have to take somethings into consideration.  
Firstly, they might not be ready for that. Like when you start dating a close friend, you can't just jump into bed with them. A lot of people are hesistant when it comes to that. Which is perfectly understandable, because it means their friendship will change, and it will never go back to what it was.  
Secondly, Shizuru and Natsuki (in my fic) are virgins. Nuff' said. (Not that there is anything wrong with being a virgin.) Anyways, your first time with someone you love should always be perfect. Which means the setting and time has to be perfect too!  
And lastly, life doesn't revolve around SEX! That's the last thing on the mind on young, innocent teenagers. WHO AM I KIDDING? Sex is all I ever think about and I'm still a teen. Ok so this last point doesn't count, since during a kid's life during their teenage years they tend to only think about sex due to their hormones. XD Well that's most people. There are people out there that don't think about sex till later on in their lives.

It's official. From what I've discovered, Tomoe is a creep. But DAMN she is one bad ass sexy creep. Yah, she's in my "Top 100 sexy people" list. (I don't really have a list like that, but hey, now I do.)

Anyways, I'll shut up now. :D  
Bye guys.

_Bluey_

**P.S. Could you kind enough to drop me a review. (Hugs and kisses all around).  
:P**


	6. My heart

_A/N: Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You guys rock.  
You have no idea how much I appriciate your reviews._ _Love you guys._

* * *

It was 7.30 AM when Natsuki woke up with a start. A moment ago she had been nicely snuggled up under her covers dreaming of many strange things until her alarm clock started ringing.

The blue haired girl slowly prepared herself for school. Before she realised it, Natsuki was already a little late for school. Not bothering to eat her breakfast, she dashed out of her house and rushed to her beloved motorbike. With a loud _Zoom_, Natsuki drove away into the distance.

The same morning she skidded into class 20 minutes late, continuously voicing an apology to her teacher. Her whole class instantly froze, waiting for their teacher's response to Natsuki's late arrival. All her close friends silently made prayers for Natsuki, praying that their teacher will go easy on her this time.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sensei. My-"

"Late again Kuga Natsuki! I'm getting tired of this. This is the last time Natsuki, I'm getting very frustrated with you. Stand outside. I'll deal with you later."

"But Sensei, it wasn't my fault!"

"Excuses, excuses. Go stand out side."

The blue haired girl bowed her head in defeat and walked out of the room with a look of annoyance on her face.

After stepping out of the classroom, Natsuki sunk down onto the floor and buried her face into her knees as she hugged them. The green eyed girl was completely exhausted; it was obvious that she had tried her best to make it to school on time.

In the distance, two people were walking down the corridor. A tall handsome boy with dark hair followed by a tall slender girl with light hair. The two students were too far away from Natsuki to recognise who they were at first glance. The two students continued chatting idly as they made their way down the corridor. Soon they were close enough for Natsuki to recognise.

The blue haired girl's ears perked up when she heard an all too familiar soft spoken Kyoto-ben voice. Natsuki immediately stood up, straightening out her school uniform.

"Ah! Hello Natsuki-chan, late again? Did sensei send you out? Or have you not walked in yet?" Reito was the first to greet Natsuki.

"Hey Reito." The blue haired girl grimaced. "Yeah, I got sent out of the classroom."

Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru and smiled at her girlfriend. The moment their eyes met, Natsuki felt butterflies in her stomach.

Shizuru returned Natsuki's smile with a soft smile of her own. "Reito, you go ahead to class. I'll join you in a few minutes," Said Shizuru.

"Ok, see you in a bit Shizuru. Bye Natsuki-chan. I'll see you around."

"See you around Reito." Replied Natsuki.

"Good morning Natsu-ki..."

Shizuru waited for Reito to leave before she kissed Natsuki briefly on her lips.

"W-what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" Shizuru gracefully arched an eyebrow up at Natsuki in a questioning manner.

"What? Yes! I mean no! I-it's just that sensei might see us! She's going to come out any minute and have a good nag at me." The shorter girl bowed her head the slightest bit in an attempt to hide her upset face.

Natsuki was alarmed when Shizuru took one of her hands into her own and pulled her along.

"Wait, Shizuru! Where are you taking me?" Shizuru continued to drag Natsuki away.

"Away from your sensei. Come, let's go find some place quiet and away from these noisy classrooms." Shizuru gradually began to pick up her pace. Soon Natsuki was jogging behind Shizuru, the taller girl guiding her by the hand to the school grounds. After minutes of weaving in and out of the tree's, Shizuru found a decent spot where no one would disturb the two. Letting go of her girlfriend's hand, Shizuru sat down next to a tree and leaned her back on it.

"Shizuru, I wasn't certain about what sensei was going to do to me before, about you know... turning up at class late. But now I know for sure, she's going to kill me for doing a runner!"

"Natsuki, please relax a little. Come here." Shizuru patted the patch of grass in front of herself. "I'll give you a neck massage."

Unable to resist such a tempting offer, Natsuki flopped down onto the spot in front of Shizuru. The brunette leaned onto Natsuki's back, her arms circling Natsuki's waist. Shizuru inched her face closer to Natsuki's neck. Her soft mouth met the skin on the back of Natsuki's neck. The blue haired girl had to stop her eyeballs from rolling to the back of their sockets. Shizuru's mouth continued to smother every inch of Natsuki's neck. Natsuki soon relaxed into Shizuru's embrace; she had already forgotten that she was in serious trouble with her teacher.

"Mmm-Shizuru. What kind of massage is this?"

"Does it matter? It's working, is it not?" Shizuru closed her eyes and proceeded to kiss away all of Natsuki's worries. The dark haired girl moaned deeply, a sudden strong feeling of longing for Shizuru beginning to grow within her body. This raw intense feeling always took over whenever Natsuki was alone with Shizuru. Natsuki twisted around in their embrace until she was facing Shizuru; the younger girl pulled Shizuru into her lap.

Natsuki reached out to Shizuru's face and brushed away a few strands of hair before whispering, "I guess so."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, a rare smile that not many people got to see. The smile was enough to make Natsuki smile back at her with a rare smile of her own.

"Ara, I'm glad it was working."

Natsuki slowly lowered herself onto her back, taking Shizuru with her. The two of them closed their eyes in content. Shizuru buried her head further into Natsuki's chest, the feeling of Natsuki's heart thumping beneath her cheek bringing a smile to her lips. Natsuki, unaware of her actions, stroked Shizuru's hair with all the care and adoration she had for Shizuru.

"Shizuru..."

_I wonder, I wonder if she knows... I wonder if Shizuru knows that she's all I ever think about. _

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. I forgot."

"That's strange."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Natsuki? Are you ok? You seem to be out of it today."

_Do you realise that I can't stop thinking about you? It's my weakness, Natsuki. You're my weakness._

"I'm fine." The blue haired girl let her hands caress Shizuru's face, her fingers lightly drawing delicate patterns on Shizuru's milky white skin. Natsuki's mind wandered off to the day she had confessed her true feelings for Shizuru.

**A year and a half ago...**

It was past midnight when a young blue haired girl was outside the Fujino home, pacing up and down the front yard with a single red rose in her hand. Natsuki had been rehearsing everything she wanted to say to Shizuru. Every few minutes or so she'd stop pacing around and slap her own two cheeks with her hands hoping to slap herself out of her nervousness.

Finally the young Natsuki stopped pacing up and down. She quickly wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist. Whilst doing this she noticed it was past midnight. She almost screamed out in frustration, it was too late now to just knock on Shizuru's door and wake up her whole family. Natsuki had planned to knock on Shizuru's front door before 10pm. Too caught up in her thoughts, Natsuki never realised how fast time flied past. The young girl glanced up at Shizuru's house and noticed all the lights in her home were switched off, save one - the bedroom which was most definitely Shizuru's bedroom.

"Psst Shizuru!" Natsuki whispered as loud as she could. Unfortunately for her Shizuru didn't hear anything outside her bedroom. The brunette was currently absorbed in one of her many books.

Not giving up, Natsuki continued to call for Shizuru. The young teen considered for a moment throwing something at Shizuru's window to grab Shizuru's attention. Deciding against it, Natsuki attempted to climb up Shizuru's balcony, but then collapsed. Time after time Natsuki kept trying to climb up Shizuru's home. After her 15th attempt the blue haired girl fell down onto the floor for the very last time. Finally Natsuki gave up, after picking up her battered rose she started to make her way out of Shizuru's front yard.

"Who's there?" Shizuru's gentle voice cut through the silence. Natsuki's whole scratched up face lit up the moment she saw Shizuru's face poking out of her window.

"Shizuru! It's me, Natsuki!"

"What are you doing here, so late in the night?"

"I-I came to see you."

"Natsuki, daddy will get angry if he see's me talking to you right now. Why couldn't you come tomorrow?"

"Because it's important Shizuru. I can't wait any longer. _I've waited long enough_." Natsuki's voice sounded almost pained.

Shizuru took notice of Natsuki's serious face and tone. "Wait there. I'm coming down to you. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll wait." A few moments later, the front door opened up revealing a slim brunette dressed in a purple camisole with matching shorts. Natsuki blushed at the view she had of Shizuru's skin.

Shizuru rushed up to Natsuki, suddenly coming to a halt when she noticed all the scratches on Natsuki's arms and face.

"Natsuki? Why are you all scratched up? Did you get into another fight with Nao?"

"No. I kinda scratched myself when I was trying to climb up to your bedroom."

Shizuru's facial expression changed immediately into a more concerned expression. "What is so important Natsuki, that you had to- is that a rose?"

"Ah-ah-ah. Well, yeah it is. I got it for you. I wanted t-to-to-" The speech Natsuki had prepared for Shizuru flew right out of her head. Days and days of practising her lines were all now wasted.

"You got them for me?" Shizuru was suddenly overcome with uncertainty. After debating for a couple of seconds the brunette hugged the shy blue haired teen. "Thank you."

"Ohh ahhh-ah-ah, Shizuru, careful I think my arms are bruised!" said Natsuki wincing. Shizuru released Natsuki immediately, the brunette looking down at the rose in her hand and smiling from the bottom of her heart.

"I-uh-I wanted to tell you something important. I had everything planned you know. B-but-"

"Shhh, it's ok Natsuki. Take your time." Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and placed a quick kiss on Natsuki's temple. The small sweet gesture made Natsuki's condition worse; the poor girl had momentarily lost her mind. After gaining back a little piece of her mind, Natsuki was able to speak again.

"Sh-shizuru. I can't hold it in anymore." Natsuki continued in her broken voice "I didn't know what it was when I first encountered it, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. At first it was a horrible feeling at the bottom of my stomach, it used to hurt so bad Shizuru, it felt like something was eating away my insides. But then as the days progressed, I got to spend more time with you and then one day I realised what it was. I finally understood why it hurt so much. It pained me because I was denying those strong feelings. Let me tell you now Shizuru, trying to suppress such strong feelings... really burns... That burning pain continued to build day by day when I tried to squash out my real feelings. After coming to terms with it, I was able to embrace those feelings, Shizuru. It didn't hurt so much after that. It actually bought a smile to my face." Said Natsuki, finishing off her sentence with a soft smile.

"Natsuki... I-"

"I'm not making any sense to you, am I? It's ok. I can't understand myself either sometimes."

"Natsuki... I-"

"Well, this-uh wasn't how I planned this night would go. And what I was saying a moment ago wasn't what I had been rehearsing for the past few weeks. But now that it's off my chest, I don't really care how it came out. As long as I got my feelings across to you. What I'm trying to tell you is that-"

"Natsuki, I love you."

Natsuki froze, this wasn't what she had planned to happen. Instead she was going to say those three magical words to Shizuru, not the other way round. For a moment Natsuki stood still, her jaw almost hit the concrete beneath her feet. Uncharacteristically, the blue haired girl giggled nervously for a moment, Natsuki brought up her free hand to the back of her head and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well-I-uh was getting to that bit. Shizuru. I've fallen deeply in love with you. I would have been lonely throughout my whole life if I hadn't met you."

"Natsuki... I've grown to feel the same way about you too."

Shizuru took a step closer to Natsuki, reaching out to the younger girl. Their fingertips briskly met before their fingers laced together. Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer to herself until their foreheads were touching.

"You don't know how happy I am to know that you feel the same way about me."

"Oh really now?" said Shizuru coyly.

"Yep! I even had a rejection speech ready, ya' know?"

Shizuru laughed heartily.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now?" Shizuru leaned her head closer to Natsuki's, bumping their noses together. The blue haired girl nuzzled her nose against Shizuru's.

"Well, firstly, we should go out on a date. But first-"

"Yes...?"

"First you get back into your house and get a good night's sleep. I'll come again and see you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fantastic Natsuki." The brunette hugged Natsuki tightly before letting go and walking away back to her home. Natsuki's eye's followed Shizuru until her front door closed and Shizuru was out of sight.

--

Natsuki chuckled to herself when she thought of the speech that she read out to Shizuru. She cringed every time she thought about how everything she said that night sounded so cheesy. Her thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt once Shizuru placed both her palms on either side of Natsuki's head and heaved herself up onto her hands and knees.

"What's Natsuki thinking about?" Inquired Shizuru with a light smile. "I want to know what is so funny that makes Natsuki suddenly laugh out loud."

"Don't worry, it's nothing you don't know about already. So, what should we do now? I'm getting bored already."

Shizuru's face dipped down closer to Natsuki's. Her short fringe briefly brushed over Natsuki's pale forehead. "Would you rather be in class?"

"No. No way." Natsuki gulped loudly, enough for Shizuru to hear her nervousness. After a year and a half of dating, Natsuki would still get nervous when she was in close proximity to her girlfriend.

Shizuru grinned cheekily, "Well then that solves it. Natsuki can't complain about being bored." Whispered Shizuru onto Natsuki's mouth. Their lips were almost touching. This close proximity to Natsuki reminded Shizuru of what sinful yet _oh-so-pleasurable_ deeds she had done the previous night. Shizuru's breathing began to steadily grow more and more heavy and her heart pace started to pick up. A slow blush began to rise to her cheeks.

Natsuki's raised her eyebrows at Shizuru, before she knew it, she too started to blush ferociously. Before she could stop herself Natsuki firmly gripped Shizuru's exposed legs and flipped her around, their positions were reversed in less than a split second due to Natsuki's raging hormones. Shizuru sighed deeply as Natsuki fought with the buttons on her shirt. Suddenly Natsuki stopped all her movements; not wanting this to stop Shizuru groaned in fustration. She lazily peeled one eye to peek at Natsuki, her mind focused on the stern look Natsuki was giving her.

Unable to figure out what was going on, Shizuru leaned up on her elbows and placed a small kiss on the corner of Natsuki's mouth. "What's wrong Natsuki?" Natsuki bowed her head until the bangs on her forehead fell forward and covered her forest green eyes from Shizuru's view.

"Shizuru, don't you think we've waited long enough?"

Shizuru's eye's widened. _No, she can't be talking about that? Can she..?_

* * *

_She could be, but then again... she might not be. Find out in the next chapter of 'My High School Sweetheart'. _

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review, they motivate/encourage me to write the next chapter.


End file.
